


Colors

by Atraea



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Request Meme, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atraea/pseuds/Atraea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thane and Shepard have a conversation about Kolyat and then about colors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

“Have a few minutes to talk?”

She sits.

I don’t stir. My hands fold on the table, clearing the way for her torso, then her face to enter my view. She smiles.

Short. Terse. Not broad. Subtle.

She never is.

And it’s something I can appreciate.

 

“So. How’s Kolyat? The talks coming easier?”

The corner of my mouth twitches.

“A little. There is…so much pain. Anger. It is hard to get past it. He doesn’t want to talk about it, but it’s on his mind all the same.”

Her lips purse, just a touch, before her mouth draws thin again. “Have you tried changing the subject?”

“To?”

Her expression draws flat, her head cocking to the side, dark eyes peering at me from under her brow. I can’t help but smile.

“Aha…I apologize. Ahem. Do you have any suggestions?”

 

She chuckles once, leaning back in her seat, arms folded across her chest.  “Well…does he have hobbies?”

“Now? I don’t know.”

“Did he ever?”

“He had toys. He played.”

“…Not the same thing, Thane. Let’s try something else.” She leans forward again. “What are…some of his favorite things?”

“’Things?’”

“Come on, you know…favorite foods, favorite jokes…favorite color? For instance, Ashley? Her suit is pink.”

Her  face falls when the color leaves her mouth.

 

“Ashley…on Horizon?”

“...yeah,” her gaze falls to her fingers, tapping on the table.

 

“…accents.”

 

She looks up. “I’m sorry?”

“The accents were pink. The plating was white.”

She frowns, her lips pursing again. “If you want to get _technical_ about it then, yes. But I’m pretty sure she liked that color.”

“Did she ever tell you?”

“Uh…no.”

“Did you ever ask?”

Her eyes are narrowed to slits now. She smirks. “All right smartass, fine. Maybe it was blue or something. Who knows. My _original point_ was, to ask him little things. Light questions. They’ll sound a bit—“

“Banal?”

“…sure, at first. But later down the line, you’ll wish you’d asked, you know?” The smirk falls away, and her gaze with it, as she slumps back in the chair a bit. “…I wish I did. I may never get to now.”

 

“I think you will.”

She gives me a peculiar look, searching my eyes for more context to what I’ve just said. I let her.

She looks away for a moment, a light chuckle escapes her.

She didn’t find it.

 

She gets up from the chair, and walks over to, stands behind me. Her hands on my shoulders. I twitch. It is not a feeling I enjoy, and a reflex I struggle to hinder with every touch. She leans down, resting her chin on my head, and we sit in silence for a few moments, before I decide to break it.

 

“So.”

Her eyes are closed, and her breathing has slowed. “Hm?” I see her eyebrows raise a touch in our reflection in the window.

“What’s your favorite color?” There is a shift in weight and warmth above, and I feel her gaze upon me.

“Heh…why?”

“Because I want to know it. Not wish upon it later.”

 

“…Purple.”

“Huh. I wouldn’t have guessed. I never see you wear it.” The warmth pulls further away, and her footsteps become more distant.

 

“I never see you wear orange either.” 

 

 

_A flash of sunset eyes._

 

The door closes behind her.

 

 

 

 

 

“…Lucky guess.”

 

 


End file.
